Goodbye
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Chad reflects on his relationship, with Sonny on her wedding day.


**Disclaimer:**

**Chad: This is CDC with a special announcement.**

**Me: It's not that special Chad...**

**Chad: *Ignores me* Yes it is. She doesn't own me or SWAC. But my heart belongs to Milady.**

**Me: You do realize you guy's broke up right...**

**Chad: SONNY AND CHAD 4 EVER.**

**Me:... Well I don't own SWAC**.

Watching the tears roll down your face was hard. It was difficult but somehow I restrained myself. I didn't hold you or whisper in your ear how much I love you. But now seeing you here with him is killing me inside. I know it's not my place to say anything. I'm no longer relevant or needed for that matter. But still the pain I feel when you hold him close like there's no care in the world, whispering sweet nothings about how his love brought you the most joy you've ever experienced, that he's the only one for you. It won't go away. I try so hard but the pain is still there. How I wish my short stack would come with her bright smile and light up my world again.

But I ruined that. I don't know how I ruined it at all. But then again you say that's the problem. He makes you happy and that's good I guess. But I just wish for one second you'd turn around and say "I still love you Chad". It's wishful thinking on my part. Thinking you still care. We've been over for how long now and I still have this hope that you'll come back. It's quite pathetic for the greatest actor of our generation. I think you brought out that side of me. No, wait, I know. I know that us ending was my fault. That I was self centered and selfish and put myself first. It's stupid to hold on to my little sliver of hope that you'd be Milady again.

I lost my chance I see that now. So shouldn't I be happy? But the happiness I want to feel is filled with emptiness and sorrow. Now you're smiling brightly at him as he tells you he loves you and you're the only thing he ever needs. And I'm sitting here holding back my tears and refraining from sobbing. I don't cry for anyone. But your worth it shortstack. I know it's not manly or like me but I guess I can't control some things.

Maybe its that I never was the dumpee but the dumper. Maybe I can't get over you because for the first time in my life I experienced heartbreak. Do you know that you're the first girl I ever loved? The first girl that I was excited to go into work early for? I remember the fat waitress costume you wore and the autograph I gave you. How oblivious I was at the time that you'd be way more than just another 'Random' to me. But it was so different than that, you're so different than that. And I'm so different from that Chad. Okay, so maybe I still think I'm the greatest actor of our generation. Which I am. Take that Efron! I'm a little self-centered but I do love you a lot. I shouldn't have had my stunt double go on our dates. Or let the fact that you beat me get to my head and demand that recount. I now realize how wrong I was. I always assumed we'd get back together that we'd end up together. Not as Channy but as Chad and Sonny. I loved being with you, and now seeing you in that beautiful dress confessing your undying love is killing me.

I watch as you look at him teary eyed confessing your undying love back. Your smile is as bright as the sun and he's looking at you like you're the only person in the world. Maybe he does deserve you more than I ever did. I should let go and just let you be happy. Congratulate you on this special day. Wasn't it just 20 minutes earlier where the preacher said Speak Now? I remember seeing Tawni looking at me, expecting me to take Sonny away. She still believed we had a chance. But I knew there was no use. She would just hate me and regret inviting me. I didn't want her to regret more things about me. I couldn't take that away, which is why I threw a her a dark look. It showed all my emotions, and she cowered back and shrugged. She shook her head sadly in defeat and looked at Sonny who's veil was being lifted sullenly.

Chad snapped back to the present. Their vows seemed to be over and they were now exchanging rings. He sunk back in his seat, losing all confidence and hope. This was it. Soon she wouldn't be Sonny Munroe, she'd be Mrs. Whatever-that-guy's-last-name-was. A guy he never bothered to get to know, no matter how many times Sonny encouraged them to all be friends. Chad would always find an excuse to avoid Sonny and her new boyfriend. But sometimes he would catch a glimpse of them cuddling in the middle of the hall. He would always think "Well, it could be worse. At least it isn't Efron." He turned his attention back on the ceremony before him and watched as the preacher said "You may now kiss the bride,".

That was the key to breaking his heart. He felt it crush into a million pieces in front of him. She was now Mrs. Whatever his name was. He stood up and gave a sad smile as she walked down the aisle; her arms linked with her new husband. When she passed Chad, he gained the strength to finally say something.

"I'm happy for you Short stack," he said with a sad smile.

Sonny's response was a large smile that made his heart skip a beat. She walked past, looking content and happy. Definitely happier then she was with Chad. And that was it. She left and everyone followed behind the new couple. But Chad sat back down at his seat. Staring at the front of the church, his eyes never leaving the site where Sonny had been standing. He knew now it was time to move on. No chance of Channy or even Chad and Sonny. Now it was just Chad. Lonely lonely Chad. He remembered his cute arguments with Sonny and a smile crept on his sullen face.

"I'll miss you Short stack," With that, he finally gained the courage to get up and leave. Leaving his love of Sonny behind.

**A.N.**

**So did you guys like it? This is a one shot. So yeah they really don't end up together. This was edited by a friend of mine and someone I collaborate with for Channy fics theultimatechannyfan. I'm considering writing some more one shots until I get back into a story writing mood. I have a more happier Channy Fic coming out. So yay. :D Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
